Mi ultimo deseo
by Cami-Sempai
Summary: Cuando su existencia termino lo ultimo que había pensado era en encontrarse con una segunda oportunidad./—Deseo que mi bebe sea todo lo que el clan Uchiha y la aldea desean—Ella no sabría lo que su deseo provocaría hasta que fue muy tarde. /—Deseo que vivas la vida que siempre deseaste Itachi—.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. Y el siguiente **aviso:** Este Fic participa del Reto Haz un Deseo del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

Realmente ame escribir este fic, y estoy muy feliz de hacerlo, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

El vacío lo rodeaba, solo eso, no había objetos, no había nadie, no había _nada_ , el dolor había desaparecido, el horrendo dolor que se había quedado con él durante tanto años se había esfumado por el arte de magia, como si hubiera estado allí , y por primera vez en mucho años, se sintió en _paz_ , la tranquilidad de saber que todo había terminado, que su vida había finalizado y con eso lo único que quedaba era esperar para finalmente terminar con su existencia.

La ironía le recorría cuerpo mientras intentaba, en vano, moverse, luego de tantos años esperando ese momento simplemente había llegado, sin fuertes luces o misteriosas siluetas, solo una constante nada. Ni siquiera podía verse a si mismo pero podía sentir las extremidades entumecidas. ¿A esto era lo que estaba destinado? ¿Estaría aquí solo el resto de la eternidad? Sin duda alguna dudaba que se tratara solo de esto, los pecados que había cometido en vida merecían todo el tipo de dolor existente, no creía ni por un segundo ser merecedor de tan agradable existencia, tantos errores cometidos, tantos seres amados masacrados y el dolor que le había causado a su pequeño hermano menor eran solo algunas cosas de la larga lista de aberraciones que cometió en mi vida terrenal, y aun así mientras esperaba la conclusión final de una existencia llena de sufrimientos y dolor no pudo evitar relajarse un poco, y aunque estaba completamente a gusto en ese momento, luego de tantos años de acondicionamiento shinobi, pudo captar el momento en el que un pequeño destello de luz aparecía frente a él, para luego expandirse por todo el paisaje vacio y cuando esta finalmente comenzó a tomar forma pudo distinguir una figura de una mujer..

Poco a poco los destellos de luz bajaron su intensidad hasta que pudo distinguir sus rasgos, desde su largo cabello azabache que parecía flotar por todo el ambiente como si las finas hebras quisieran extenderse hacia él, , una silueta pequeña y esbelta en conjunto a una piel tan blanquecina y brillante que parecía ser de porcelana, junto con una cara delicada y hermosa donde lo que más destacaba eran sus grandes y profundos ojos negros que parecían capaces de llegar a lo más profundo del alma de las personas y sin embargo la calidez y amor que transmitían eran tan grandes y sinceros que podía sentir como su respiración se detenía mientras la reconocía, parada enfrente suyo estaba ella, su madre _Mikoto Uchiha,_ una de las pocas personas que había amado más que a su propia vida y que aun así tuvo que eliminar con sus propias manos.

No estaba completamente seguro de porque no podía moverse antes de ese momento, pero junto con toda la fuerza que le quedaba rápidamente se agacho, arrodillándose de manera tal que su cabeza estaba tocando lo que se podía interpretar como piso, él era incapaz de enfrentarme a ella, todavía podía sentir su espesa sangra corriendo a través de sus manos y cara, el aroma repugnante a muerte se había instalado en su nariz mientras sentía como la bilis subía por su garganta y la respiración se agitaba, su mente se estaba encerrando en si misma y antes de darse cuenta un ataque de pánico estaba comenzando.

La mujer frente a él comenzó a moverse, pudo deducir por el suave pero perceptible sonido que rompía la quietud del ambiente y en un vano intento de evitarla cerró los ojos. Luego de unos segundos pudo sentir un suave toque en el hombro seguido de la dulce voz que recordaba escuchar cuando solo era un pequeño niño.

—¿Itachi?— El susurro retumbo por todo el lugar mientras que su suave tacto se convertía en un forme agarre y finalmente se tornaba en un abrazo unilateral, los brazos de su madre lo rodeaban completamente y a pasar de que aun no se me había levantado, podía saber perfectamente que ella estaba llorando.

—Itachi, mi niño, por favor mírame — Su suplica junto con sus temblorosas manos lo llevaron al límite de la cordura, y a pesar de los esfuerzos por contenerse las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por todo su rostro, las manos de su madre rápidamente, y con la experiencia que solo una jounin de elite podía tener, desarmaron la postura en la que se encontraba y se encontró con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la mujer mientras que esta limpiaba mis lagrimas con suavidad. A pesar de ser mucho más pequeña que él, Mikoto se veía lo bastante cómoda mientras acariciaba su frente, y sus dedos contorneaban cada facción de su cara.

— Siento mucho todo lo que paso, madre— Sus palabras salieron temblorosas y entrecortadas mientras que tomaba fuertes respiraciones para poder calmar las lagrimas que caían con fuerza de sus ojos.

—No deberías disculparte conmigo, después de todo, lo que sucedió fue mi culpa, yo debería ser la que se disculpe contigo— Los bellos ojos ónix de su madre estaban lleno de remordimientos y fue cuando pudo notar la diferencia entre la mujer que estaba frente a él, y la que recordaba de aquellos lejanos días de niñez, La Mikoto del pasado había sido una mujer dulce y cariñosa durante sus primeros años de vida, ella siempre parecía alegre y vivaz mientras que hacia sus actividades como matriarca del clan Uchiha, sin embargo unos meses después del nacimiento de Sasuke los ojos de su madre cambiaron, aun seguía siendo una mujer cariñosa con sus hijos, e increíblemente protectora con el nuevo bebe de la familia, pero siempre existía en ella un vacio, como si algo se hubiera roto y nada pudiera arreglarlo, y con el paso del tiempo sus ojos iban cayendo mas y mas hasta que cerca de sus últimos días, el rencor y el odio habían remplazado lo que fue una vez, el amor y el cariño que Uchiha Mikoto demostraba. Por un momento se pregunto que habría sucedido para que ella cambiara tanto, pero descarto las dudas, después de todo no serviría nada saberlo en este punto.

—Déjame contarte una historia, Itachi, acerca de mi vida antes que nacieras, y porque de mis acciones te orillaron a hacer lo que hiciste— Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas y antes que se diera cuenta Mikoto lo había obligado a cerrar los ojos y con una duce y profunda voz comenzó a narrar, mientras que a través de sus parpados, Itachi podía ver claramente una serie de imágenes que coincidían con la historia de su madre.

 _Todo comenzó cuando era genin, en ese momento estaba en un equipo de tres junto con un Sarutobi y un Inuzuka, éramos uno de los mejores equipos y rápidamente nos convertimos en Chunnin._

 _En una misión en particular nos juntamos con otro chunin, el cual había ascendido mas rápido que sus compañeros de equipo y juntos formamos en equipo de cuatro integrantes, su nombre era Minato Namikaze, el futuro Yondaime Hokage._

Una Mikoto Uchiha de alrededor de catorce años se veía apoyada contra las puertas de Konoha hablando animadamente con dos chicos de su misma edad, ambos jóvenes tenían el cabello castaño pero mientras que el de la izquierda tenía un estilo completamente salvaje y desordenado, se encontraba acompañado de dos perros de tamaño medio, ambos de un pelaje negro y brillante, mientras que el chico de su derecha estaba vestido sencillamente con un equipo ninja común y sus facciones eran afiladas y portaba una katana.

La conversación era tranquila hasta que un cuarto chico entro en la escena, su cabello rubio era puntiagudo y se dirigía hacia todas las direcciones posibles, su chaleco era el estándar de todos los chunin al igual que el resto de su vestimenta, el chico rápidamente se encontró con el grupo y sin dirigirse muchas palabras todos comenzaros a salir de la aldea.

 _Lo había conocido en la academia, se pelo rubio y los ojos azules lo hacían destacar entre la población femenina, y aunque me parecía atractivo, nunca le había prestado demasiada atención hasta esa misión, era en apariencia un simple rango C, la cual rápidamente se convirtió en una rango A cuando nos topamos con una banda de ninjas de Iwagakure._

El grupo de cuatro estaba completamente rodeado de ninjas de la roca, eran aproximadamente diez y rápidamente todos estaban envueltos en una dura lucha.

 _El chico era muy buen shinobi, me había dado cuanta durante la misión pero en el momento en el que lo vi eliminar a dos ninjas por sí solo, me di cuenta que él era mucho más poderoso que yo y otros Uchihas del mismo rango, lo cual en ese punto era algo impensable dentro del clan, y cuando finalmente tomo un ataque dirigido hacia mí me di cuenta de que Minato era alguien completamente especial._

Los gritos resonaban con fuerza, el sonido metálico de los kunias chocando provocaban una melodía aterradora y con la sangre manchando el suelo, la lucha rápidamente se había tornado en una pesadilla, Mikoto combatía con dos ninjas enemigos que eran fácilmente de su mismo rango, aunque también podrían ser nuevos jounin, con el Sharingan activado tenía una pequeña ventaja, pero al estar luchando contra dos de ellos no podía romper su concentración y fue muy tarde cuando deslumbro un kunia acercándose con rapidez hacia ella, en un segundo que parecieron años, Mikoto pudo sentir la desesperación de no poder esquivarlo, y cuando finalmente se resigno a una herida que podía fácilmente matarlo, un flash amarillo estaba frente a ella, Minato con una enorme velocidad se había interpuesto entre ella y el arma, ganándose un brazo perforado.

 _Al principio estaba molesta, después de todo yo era un kunoichi completamente capaz de defenderme por mi misma, y se lo deje completamente claro en una discusión que mantuvimos al volver a la aldea, mientras que lo acompañe al hospital a revisar sus heridas infringidas por mi culpa._

Habían ganado, aun no están seguros de cómo lo lograron pero habían terminado con los ninjas enemigos y vuelto a la aldea con lesiones no fatales, aunque Minato tuvo que ser llevado por sus compañeros de equipo y cuando llegaron al hospital una enferme los llevo a una sala vacía para luego disponerse a atenderlo.

 _Todavía recuerdo la sonrisa que mi dio y sus palabras exactas fueron —Por supuesto Uchiha_ _-_ _san se que eres una kunoichi muy poderosa, y estoy seguro que no hubiera sido una herida fatal, pero no puedo permitir que mis compañeros salgas heridos si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo, a demás confiaba en que serias lo suficientemente poderosa para encargarte de los enemigos que quedaban— Era la primera vez que alguien e reconocía de esa forma y dejaba en claro que confiaba en mi y simplemente caí por el._

 _Fue una tontería de mi parte pensar que podía hacer que se enamorara de mi, primero porque todo el mundo sabía que el tenia un fuerte enamoramiento con Kushina Uzumaki y segundo porque yo ya estaba comprometida con Fugaku, según el arreglo de nuestro padres, y aun así deicida que atesoraría los sentimientos que él me provocaba aunque no fueran correspondidos._

 _Hicimos muchas misiones juntos luego de esa y en cada una podía sentir que me enamoraba cada vez mas de él aunque solo éramos buenos amigos, y cuando finalmente se anuncio su noviazgo con Kushina, no podía sentirme peor, pero lo acepte y trate de ser feliz con ellos._

Una Mikoto un poco mayor caminaba por la aldea con tranquilidad cuando vio el cabello rubio característico de Minato, con algo de rapidez comenzó a acercarse hacia el solo para pararse en seco cuando una mujer pelirroja de su misma edad se arrojaba a los brazos del rubio y este la recibía con una hermosa sonrisa, Mikoto se giro mientras intentaba mantener su sonrisa y comenzaba a caminar en sentido contrario a la pareja.

 _Cuando me volví Jounin fue la primera vez que conocí a tu padre personalmente y también fue el día que se anuncio nuestro compromiso públicamente, siempre había escuchado historia acerca de Fugaku pero nunca se nos había permitido encontrarnos antes, y cuando lo hizo me sorprendí gratamente de que él no era tan malo como pensé que sería, no era el hombre que amaba, pero parecía lo suficientemente amable como para no sentirme tan mal con nuestro matrimonio arreglado._

 _Nuestra boda fue una ceremonia muy formal en la cual asistieron muchas personas, la mayoría de los Uchiha, las cabezas de los clanes y hasta el mismo Hokage estuvo allí para felicitarnos, y también estuvieron Minato y Kushina, mi corazón termino de romperse cuando finalmente la boda termino y me fui junto con Fugaku hacia nuestra nueva casa, dejando atrás al que yo consideraba al amor de mi vida._

 _Unos meses después de casarnos, los ancianos del clan comenzaron a presionarnos a Fugaku y a mí para que tuviéramos a un heredero, las tensiones entre las aldeas cada día crecían mas y los más experimentados comenzaban a oler los indicios de una guerra aproximándose y querían asegurarse de tener asegurado a un nuevo lides para el clan Uchiha. La relación entre Fugaku y yo había ido bien, éramos compañeros entre nosotros y hasta casi nos podíamos considerar amigos, habíamos sido honestos entre nosotros y yo le había dicho que estaba enamorada de alguien más y él lo había entendido, me dijo que estaba en una relación antes de casarnos y que realmente la amaba pero que nunca haría algo tan deshonroso para el clan como engañarme con otra mujer y yo le asegure lo mismo, así que finalmente cedimos a la presión y unos meses después me entere que te estaba esperando._

 _Cuando se lo anunciamos al clan y al consejo de la aldea todos estaban extasiados, y comenzaron a hacer preparativos para tu nacimiento, desde una lista con todos los nombres más honrados para el heredero, hasta las mejores ropas, ni siquiera tenía tres meses de embarazo cuando me prohibieron salir del complejo Uchiha para evitar cualquier accidente. Fueron estas cosas las que comenzaron a preocuparme por el bebe en mi vientre, todos estaban empujando sus expectativas en que el niño sea un shinobi excepcional, que superara a todas las leyendas y todavía ni siquiera había nacido, mis preocupaciones aumentaron al pensar en que quizás, mi hijo podría no ser un genio y todos los inconvenientes que esto podría provocar, pero a pesar de eso no me importaba realmente si mi pequeño no era un excelente shinobi o no era un genio, porque ralamente amaba a la vida que creía dentro de mí de forma incondicional y fue cuando recordé una vieja leyenda que se pasaba de boca en boca entre las mujer Uchiha._

 _Era una leyenda simple, el día que el feto cumplía exactamente dieciocho semanas, la mujer completamente sola tenía que viajar hasta un claro cerca del viejo complejo Uchiha y beber del agua justo en el momento en el que la luna esta en el punto más alto del cielo y se reflejaba en el agua para luego pedir un deseo para su futuro hijo, y dependiendo de la intensidad de la luna era la fuerza con la que ese deseo se cumpliría, se decía que la madre del propio Madara había realizado ese ritual uno noche de luna llena, así que a pesar de no creer mucho en eso, hizo cálculos y ese mismo día hice el viaje hacia aquel claro._

 _El viaje fue algo difícil pero yo era una juonin retirada así que pude hacerlo a tiempo y justo cuando el sol caía me encontraba en aquel lugar completamente sola y me senté a esperar el momento adecuado._

 _Había estado observando la luna detalladamente durante los últimos días y cada día parecía más grande por lo que la emoción me recorría mientras esperaba que la luna apareciera en el cielo cubierto de estrellas y cuando la vi subir lentamente, fue la primera vez que note realmente lo hermosa y enorme que era, su tamaño era mucho mayor a los que jamás había visto, su resplandor blanquecino le daba un aura de completa paz y quietud que casi parecía sobrenatural, su reflejo estaba junto en el centro del claro y pequeñas luciérnagas comenzaban a aparecer en todo el lugar, una en particular se poso junto en el centro de mi vientre para rápidamente volar hacia los arboles que me rodeaban, la suave brisa era tranquilizadora y cuando el momento llego canalice un poco de chakra en mis pies y camine lo más lenta y suavemente a través del agua para llegar al centro del claro, donde el resplandor de la luna era más fuerte y finalmente me agache lo suficiente para tomar un poco del agua entre mis manos, rompiendo la imagen de la luna reflejada por unos segundos antes de que otra porción de agua ocupara el lugar de la que yo había tomado y mostrara de nuevo aquella imagen de la luna._

 _Ni una gota de agua se derramo de mis manos cuando finalmente tome todo el liquido de un sorbo, unos segundos después con la mirada fijamente en el astro del cielo le susurre_ — _Deseo que mi bebe sea todo lo que el clan Uchiha y la aldea desean_ — _Es ese momento pude jurar que la luna resplandeció un poco mas por algunos momentos hasta volver a la normalidad, y justo en el segundo en el que la luz volvía a la normalidad fue cuando sentí por primera vez como te movías dentro de mí, fue como si un diminuto pez estuviera nadando dentro de mí, fue un movimiento tan sutil y pequeño que si no fuera por mi sentidos aumentados jamás me habría dado cuenta, pero ahí estaba y en ese momento me juro que te amaría sin importar que._

 _Cuando por fin te tuve entre mis manos fue el día mas feliz de mi vida y tu llegada a casa unió la relación entre Fugaku y yo, en ese punto podría decirse que nos amábamos, no como una relación amorosa y pasional, sino con la tranquilidad de una familia, de una forma suave y disimulada, pero amor al fin y al cabo y mientras crecías nos ibas demostrado que eras un prodigio no podía sentirme más contenta, creía que al poder cumplir con las expectativas de todo el mundo, podrías vivir tranquilamente pero mientras crecías me empecé a preocupar al ver tu actitud distante y demasiado madura hacia todos, cuando la guerra estallo me sentía muy preocupada pero confiaba en que todo saldría bien y finalmente las cosas se calmaron Fugaku y yo decidimos tener otro hijo, el clan nos había estado presionando por ello otra vez y nos pareció bien, y finalmente Sasuke nació, repetí la ritual pero eso es algo que tengo que contarle a tu hermano cuando nos volvamos a ver._

 _Cuando el Kyuubi ataco estaba aterrada por los dos, y cuando me encontré con tu padre y me dijo que estaban en los refugios fue como si mi alma volviera a mi cuerpo y pude respirar tranquilamente de nuevo, sin embargo unas horas después las noticias de la muerte de Minato y Kushina resonaron por toda la aldea y sentí como si algo dentro de mí se destrozara, no estoy segura si era porque aun estaba enamorada de Minato, habían pasado muchos años desde ese momento pero sentía como si un abismo me consumiera lentamente hasta que no pude sentir nada más que odio y rencor por la aldea y sus habitantes que habían condenado a Minato a morir y en conjunto con las humillaciones y la discriminación simplemente no podía pensar en nada más que la venganza y fue cuando los Uchihas comenzaron a planear el golpe de estado._

 _Todavía me cuesta entender lo que pasaba por tu cabeza cuando decidiste por la aldea, pero no te juzgo Itachi, estoy orgullosa de todo lo que hiciste y por el amor que tienes por tu hermano, siempre vas a ser mi bebe, mi primer hijo y siempre voy a amarte sin importar si estoy de acuerdo o no por tus acciones, ni tu padre ni yo te culpamos por la decisión, y en cierta forma me siento responsable de ellos, no sé si el deseo que pedí tuvo algo que ver con algo como eso pero lo que sí sé que estoy muy feliz del hombre en el que te has convertido, sin embargo esta vez voy a hacer el deseo correcto para ti Itachi, quizás si lo hubiera hecho aquella vez, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes._

— _Deseo que vivas vida la que siempre deseaste Itachi, sin culpas ni dudas ni arrepentimientos, que tengas la paz y tranquilidad que mereces después de tantos años de sufrimiento, quiero que seas feliz, necesito que me prometas eso_ — El mundo a su alrededor comenzó a caer en pedazos y la figura de su madre cada vez se desvanecía aun mas, pero ella lo miraba firmemente esperando las palabras que quería oír.

Las lágrimas que pensó que se había detenido comenzaron a caer una vez más mientras que sus brazos rodeaban a su madre.

—Lo prometo— Los ojos negro de Mikoto estaban vidriosos mientras se aferraba aun mas fuerte a él, pero se negó a dejar caer una lagrima y cuando finalmente se soltó se miraron a los ojos.

—Gracias Itachi, recuerda que te amo a ti y a tu hermano y espero no verlos en mucho tiempo— Ella fue retrocediendo cada vez mas mientras que la brillante luz del ambiente comenzaba a oscurecerse y aunque intento aferrarse a ella un poco más le fue imposible moverse cuando una oleada de dolor lo recorrió por completo.

Cuando todo se volvió negro su madre levanto la mano en señal de saludo y el pudo jurar ver una lagrima caer sobre su mejilla.

—Recuerden darme mucho nietos— Su voz salió temblorosa y con una última sonrisa ella simplemente desapareció dejándolo en la completa bruma negra hasta que sintió como si se estuviera ahogando y suaves susurros comenzaban a escucharse, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba parpadeo y cuando abrió los ojos todo se veía completamente distorsionada y lo único que pudo distinguir brevemente fue un borrón rosa que se inclinaba sobre él, y cuando la sensación de ahogamiento lo lleno, lo único que logro hacer fue girar la cabeza para comenzar a toser una enorme cantidad de sangre, el dolor era horrible y se sentía como si estuviera escupiendo lava.

—Uchiha-san— La voz era suave y calmada mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse y ponía sus manos en su espalda, luego de unos segundos el dolor comenzó a menguar lo suficiente para poder respirar con normalidad — Necesito que se quede relajado mientras curo todo el daño interne que tiene, sus pulmones están a punto de colapsar y las múltiples heridas de la batalla no ayudan a evitar un paro cardiaco, y si tengo que volver tu corazón manualmente no será lindo— mientras más pasaba el tiempo mas fácil era distinguir las cosas, a pesar de su casi completa ceguera, la chica detrás de éll estaba utilizando ninjutsu medico con seguridad y adivino que se trataba de una kunoichi de Konoha, a pesar de estar completamente fuera de chacra y desorientada podía percibir varias presencias acompañándola.

— ¿Por qué? — Fue lo único que pudo susurras antes de volver a ahogarse con su propia sangre.

— Tsunade requiere tu presencia en Konoha, al parecer hay una cierta misión que requiere que desmentir ciertos hechos malinterpretados— El tono de su voz era plano pero había un atisbo de algo que parecía ¿indignación? —Pero antes tenemos que evitar tu muerte— La kunoichi traslado su manos hacia su pecho y el resplandor verde lo segó por un momento y mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el cielo pudo notar una enorme que luna que resplandecía con fuerza y cuyos rayos parecían bañar por completo a la mujer en frente suyo, y mientras la estudiaba sus ojos se encontraron, el jade choco contra el negro y ambos parecieron congelarse por unos segundos antes de que ella reanudara con su trabajo.

El, sin más fuerzas para permanecer consiente se relajo lentamente y mientras lo obscuridad le daba la bienvenida se sintió completamente tranquilo.

¿Quién sabe, quizás algún kami tenía un favoritismo con su madre y cumplía sus deseos? Una segunda oportunidad no sonaba tan mal en este momento.

* * *

Espero que las haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribir

Pd: No pude evitar el shippeo del final, arriba el itasaku


End file.
